


Snapshots

by hiyokooo



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Family Feels, Multi, characters/pairings will be added as I go along, most of the main K characters will be eventually here I guess, most of the oneshots are either fluff or angst there is no escaping the angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyokooo/pseuds/hiyokooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots/drabbles about the various characters in K Project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. JUNGLE

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying to get back into writing after a long while, so decided to start oneshots/ drabbles of the various K Project characters. There will be some romantic shipping/platonic.
> 
> Warning: First one is centered around Sukuna and a headcanon on how he might have joined JUNGLE because I'm pretty obsessed with them now (Sukuna isn’t appearing in the anime till S2 so be warned everything here is probably OOC as it’s based off my headcanons and on the info we have so far.) The scene Sukuna meets Hisui in JUNGLE is similarly based off Fushimi’s meeting with Hisui in LSW manga chapter 7, so vague spoilers for that I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Gojo Sukuna, Mishakuji Yukari, Hisui Nagare, Iwafune Tenkei (mentioned).
> 
> Pairing: Hint of Hisui/Yukari towards the end if you squint.

The teacher is talking and Sukuna is not paying attention to a single word. It’s a good thing he sits at the back of the class so the teacher-who is an arrogant prick most of the time- drones on and on about stuff Sukuna knows already. Instead Sukuna looks at his PDA’s screen. He’s gotten bored of the latest video game that had fleeting caught his attention-it had only taken him a few hours to beat that game how pathetic- and is now focused on a new app. JUNGLE. His fingers skid swiftly across the screen as he collects the various items and power ups he needs to get to advance forward. Sukuna smiled as the screen glows brightly as he cleared the level.

Sukuna has heard things about JUNGLE online. How no one knows who the creator of the app is. About how the app has been so brilliantly coded and designed so that even the best hackers are at a loss on how to decipher it. How every now and then the game has in real life missions to do that give you far more points at a time then doing virtual missions. And rumours too on how if you advance far enough, ‘someone’ important greets you in the game. Those rumours have no reliability of course. There are millions of people playing JUNGLE and Sukuna can only imagine how competitive the top people on the leader boards are. It's probably fake. Sukuna continues to wonder and plays on his PDA, gaining more and more points as the days trickle by climbing up the ranks.

It happens on a rainy day when Sukuna is at home. His parents are away working as usual and so Sukuna is left alone in the large empty house. He doesn’t mind, nobody is around to nag or disturb him as he lounges on his bed, playing JUNGLE. The sound of a small bell chimes and confetti explodes on the screen as he clears a mission. But instead of a screen popping up to calculate his points, the bell continues to chime. A bug? Sukuna frowns, tapping the screen.

For a few minutes nothing happens. Then a small avatar appears on his screen. It doesn’t have any special effects or personal items that can be bought with points, unlike other flashy avatars by players Sukuna had seen. The cute cartoon figure walks to the centre of the screen and bows.

 

 _“Hello, Gojo Sukuna.”_ An automated voice emits from the PDA. “Hello.” Sukuna replied. Was this a new game feature or something implemented every time you cleared a mission? No. Sukuna had a very strong impression that there was someone really talking to him through the app instead of a NPC. But he didn’t feel wary, only curious. _“I have been watching your progress and am suitably impressed by your efforts. Would you be interested in playing a deeper role in <jungle>?”_

Sukuna listens to what the person has to say about ‘Kings’ and their ‘clans’.

Some days later, Sukuna has arranged to meet the person from JUNGLE. It is late afternoon and Sukuna has had to take the train from his school to arrive here. He is standing in front of a building that towers over him in a business district near Shizume City. Some people cast curious glances at him as they walk by, wondering what a child must be doing here. Sukuna ignores them and walks in, following the instructions given to him. Sukuna idly thinks not for the first time what if this is a trap, what if this person of JUNGLE is a creepy pedophile or something like his school teachers always warn him about. But. He’ll never know if what this man who calls himself a King says is true if he doesn’t come does he?

Sukuna meets the King of JUNGLE in a room filled with monitors that show strangers going about their lives. Sukuna is surprised to see JUNGLE’s King in a wheelchair. He had imagined how a King would be tall and intimidating, towering over his subjects like in the fairytails his maid used to read when he was younger. Hisui Nagare is the complete opposite not much taller than Sukuna himself as he sits in the wheelchair pale and almost frail-looking, but there is quiet strength in his words as he talks. When Hisui Nagare offers his hand, Sukuna takes it. As he does, Sukuna feels the King’s-his King’s now- power flow through him. It’s almost if all of a sudden his body feels lighter, his worries have grown smaller and endless possibilities of what will come seem to be illuminated in front of him.

“Why Nagare-chan, this is the new clansman you’ve invited? He’s so small!” Sukuna isn’t sure what to make of the strange, almost effeminate looking man that is currently smiling down at him in a condescending manner. So far he only knows Iwafune, who Hisui introduced as his manager and seems okay enough. This guy however…is that _lip gloss_ he is wearing? “At least I don’t look like a girl,” Sukuna retorts before he can stop himself. There’s a long pause as the purple haired man stares down at him. Sukuna wonders if insulting a man with a sword dangling across his back was a smart move after all, before the man’s smile stretches into a more sincere one and the man reaches out a hand to try and ruffle Sukuna’s silvery locks which Sukuna is quick enough to swat away. “My, children these days are so rude, aren’t you Sukuna-chan?”

“Only to creeps like you,” Sukuna sweetly replies, meeting the man’s smile with a smirk of his own.

Sukuna decides Yukari is fine after all. 

Several weeks pass and after Sukuna has completed a few hand chosen missions by Hisui himself, the King presents him with a gift. Sukuna’s eyes widen in amazement as out of thin air Hisui makes the blade of a scythe and gives it to him with the snarth. “That’s so cool King!” Sukuna blurts out as he tests out the scythe. The scythe cuts swiftly through the air, almost like an extension of his arm. “I am pleased you like it. The blade is made out of your own power so you should be able to control it easily.” With that, Sukuna is dismissed and he hurries off, wanting to test out the scythe. The delight that courses through him as his scythe slices through reinforced steel like it is paper is nothing like Sukuna has experienced before.

Sukuna has begun spending more and more time at JUNGLE’S headquarters and far less at home. Sometimes he heads here straight after to school just to relax. It’s peaceful idling about playing video games without anyone bugging him. Other times he trains with Yukari. At first Sukuna can barely defend off a few blows before Yukari gets bored of him. But over time with the cost of a lot of brusies and sores, Sukuna’s skill with the scythe begins to match Yukari’s leading to their spars getting more serious. (They spar late into the night on some days, neither one giving up until Iwafune comes between them and reminds Yukari Sukuna still has school the next day; which leads to endless teasing from Yukari about 'Oh is it far too late past Sukuna-chan’s bedtime? Children should have an early sleep~' and Sukuna _won’t_ let Yukari live it down.) A few times he interacts solely with Iwafune, who lazily educates him on how JUNGLE works and about the other clans, who must be fun to mess around with Sukuna thinks to himself.

After a while, Sukuna forgets to use honorifics among the other high ranked JUNGLE members and nobody reminds him.

Sukuna notices that Nagare’s smiles almost never reach his eyes. Nagare is always staring at the monitors in the control room and Sukuna ponders if his King has always been doing this, waiting, watching and planning for opportunities to appear. Normally either Iwafune or Yukari is with Nagare, conversing with him in low voices. Once Sukuna walks into the room where his King stays to ask him something and sees Nagare fast asleep in the wheelchair, with a blanket draped over his shoulders and Kotosaka perched by his side. It’s almost a surreal experience to see his King with his guard down and Sukuna has to resist the overwhelming urge to creep closer and poke Nagare to see if he isn’t faking it. But he doesn’t get very far before out of _nowhere,_ Yukari picks Sukuna up by his jacket's collar laughing softly, saying even their King needed his beauty sleep every now and then and Sukuna should be a good boy and not disturb him. Sukuna forgets about the King when once they are out of earshot as he begins yelling at Yukari to put him down. (A fight soon escalates and since Iwafune is probably passed out somewhere and unable to come in between them, it lasts for a good few hours before they agree to a draw.)

It is December the 13th when Nagare calls all of them together to meet. When they are all there, Nagare simply states it’s almost time for them to make their move. Sukuna knows how long Nagare has been planning this and the other high ranking members know it too, Yukari’s smile a knife in the dim light, Iwafune’s normally kind-looking eyes shrewd and focused on their King.

Sukuna can’t wait for it to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, I'm very interested to see how Jungle's characters are fleshed out in S2, but I'll probably be evading writing anymore of them till we have more info about the characters. Headcanons about Sukuna's background is vaguely some idea that he's a rich smart kid whose parents are too busy/or do not care much about him, hence why Sukuna is lured into Jungle so easily.


	2. SILVER CLAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before Missing Kings. Written because I want more fluff and family feels between Silver Clansmen. A lot of Kuroh suffering and Neko being inappropriate in this chapter.  
> Characters: Yatogami Kuroh, Neko. Isana Yashiro (mentioned).  
> Pairing: Platonic Shiro/Neko/Kuroh I guess. ot3 feels.

“Kurosuke!” Even with Kuroh’s quick reflexes, he was unprepared as Neko’s arms were thrown around his middle, the silver haired girl having snuck on him from behind. “Neko!” Kuroh hissed, as he tried to gently push her away, Neko’s purrs and contented sounding like a real cat attracting passer-by’s stares as they stood outside a shopping mall. “For goodness sake, act with the dignity of a Silver clansman!” Neko smiled cheekily before pulling away, leaving Kuroh to huff in exasperation. “Still a grouchy old man I see Kurosuke~” she said, stretching out her arms and yawning.

“You..!” Nevermind, Kuroh told himself. It was just Neko being her usual playful self and she didn’t meant anything by it. It was good to see her again after they had separated to increase their chances of finding Shiro. “Neko let’s go.” “Where are we going Kurosuke? Can we eat something?” Neko asked, as they entered the mall and walked past the stores, Kuroh hurrying Neko along whenever she got distracted by the various displays. “Later Neko. We need to do something first.”

In a few minutes they had reached their destination; a clothes store. “Eh why are we here Kurosuke? ” Neko pursed her lips, not seemingly very happy about their choice of destination. Kuroh sighed. “We’ve been wearing almost the same change of clothes ever since winter began. It’s the beginning of spring and the weather is going to get warmer. It will be more appropriate to change to less thick clothing. Come on.”

Kuroh headed into the store, only stopping when he realised Neko was not following. The other silver clansman was standing resolute in her spot. “But I don’t need more clothes! They’re so uncomfortable already…I don’t even want to wear them now!” Mental images of Neko stripping off her clothes in public appeared in Kuroh’s mind and he shuddered, face paling. “Yes you do.” Kuroh walked back to where Neko was, aiming to firmly bring her into the store, but Neko refused. “Come on Neko. I promise you, we will find something comfortable for you. What if you get heatstroke or fall ill when the weather becomes warmer. Shiro would want us to keep in the best of shape.” It was a low blow mentioning their missing friend, and Kuroh felt a twist in his chest at the thought of Isana Yashiro’s smile that he had not seen since that day on the island. “Shiro…” Neko looked sad too, and both Silver clansmen paused to think back of their King. What would they do if they couldn’t find him? What if Shiro was dead after all? It had been so long without them finding the slightest trace of Shiro being alive.

No, Kuroh thought. We must hold hope. He is the Immortal King after all. “Hey Neko.” Kuroh ruffled Neko’s hair, causing her to let out a small cry of surprise. “Remember our promise? Shiro is definitely alive, we just need to search harder. But Shiro will want us to take time and relax ourselves too.” He offered her a small smile, and Neko gave him a little half smile too. “Okayy Kurosuke.” Kuroh and Neko then proceeded to finally head into the store. It was one of the more popular clothing chains and Kuroh prayed nothing untoward would happen with Neko around. They decided to shop together since Kuroh didn’t trust Neko alone least she sneaked off. It wold be a difficult task finding something Neko would approve to wear. “Hey Kurosuke what about this!” Kuroh grimaced as Neko ran over to where there were racks of rather…revealing lingerie hanging on display and of course the girl had to choose the one with the least amount of material and bring it back to him. Kuroh could feel his face turning red already. “This seems good Kurosuke! Do you think Shiro will like it?” “No. That is very unsuitable clothes wear Neko.” “But its clothes! I can try it on now Kurosuke!” “No Neko. We need to find something that covers you. And you must change properly in a dressing room, not out here in public. You can buy proper undergarments somewhere else.” Neko pouted, but seeing Kuroh was firm she had no choice but to search for something else. Kuroh spent his time looking around too, methodically examining a dark blue jacket.

“Kurosuke! This!” The silver haired girl sprang in front of him, holding up a pale pink dress with a darker pink jacket. “The label says it comes as a set Kurosuke, its fine right?” Kuroh had to admit the dress was far more reasonable then that shameless choice Neko had picked out it earlier. It would suit her well enough. “It looks nice Neko. Why don’t you go and change to see if it fits you? I’m currently looking over this jacket.” “Okay~” With that Neko bounded off in the direction of the changing rooms, managing to startle a mother and child as she nimbly leaped over a shoe rack. After a few minutes Kuroh decided to go and try on his own choice of clothing. When he came out of the dressing room, Kuroh nodded to himself pleased. This casual wear would be suitable enough for the summer months and was cooler than his normal cloak. Now all was left to do was to pay for their purchases. But where was Neko? The women’s dressing room was next to the men’s and she had been in there much longer than he had already. _Don’t let Neko have done something stupid,_ Kuroh prayed as he waited outside. “Yoohoo Kurosuke! I’m done!” Kuroh felt relief that none of the shop employees had been disturbed by Neko, before the sight greeted his eyes.

Neko had somehow managed to put the dress on backwards, with one stocking haphazardly pulled up her leg and the other missing. Her left ribbon shoe had a large scratch on it-how can she damage a shoe?- and her silvery hair was completely lopsided with most of it covering Neko’s face like a veil. In fact Kuroh had to squint to see Neko’s mismatched eyes gleaming under her hair. She looked way too pleased with herself for Kuroh’s liking. “Neko,” Kuroh said, “why you do this.”

After about half an hour of haggling with Neko who felt nothing was wrong with her appearance, Kuroh managed to get a saleswoman to help Neko out, apologising profusely as she ushered Neko back into the changing room. Kuroh then had to listen to the poor woman’s pleads as she tried to get Neko dressed properly, with regular shouts of ‘Miss please put something on!” and “Miss please stay still!”. He had the nasty feeling Neko was using her superior flexibility to avoid the saleswoman and Kuroh hung his head in shame, praying none of the management staff would come up to him and ask what was going on. _No sir, I have absolutely no idea who the shameless feline woman is inside or what she is doing. Are you sure you have the right person?_

“Kurosuke, why do you look so gloomy again?”Neko had come out and Kuroh bowed in apology to the saleswoman, who looked as though she had been fighting a war. “Nothing Neko. Let’s go.” Instead of agreeing, Neko popped her head over Kuroh’s shoulder to look at Kuroh’s jacket in his arms. “Are you buying it Kurosuke?” Kuroh considered her words. “It seems to be made of good quality so likely, yes.” “Hmm~” With a triumphant meow-sound, Neko tugged off the hair tie Kuroh used to tie his hair and jumped away. Without the hair tie, Kuroh’s black locks came down. ““You’ll look so stuffy wearing that with your hair tied up, Shiro would laugh if he saw you! There you look better Kurosuke~” Neko raised on her tip toes, patting Kuroh on the head before narrowly avoiding the half-hearted swat Kuroh aimed at her. “…” Kuroh decided not to pursue the laughing girl. Was this some abstract hint of Kuroh to let his hair down and loosen up? Shiro had been the one to bond them together but without him the two Silver Clansman still had disagreements with one another. Pondering the thought, Neko and Kuroh paid for their purchases and left. Their next destination, due to Neko’s incessant pleads and complaints of being hungry, was to visit a small café nearby. After that they would be heading their separate ways to search once more for Shiro. “Are you enjoying it Neko?” Kuroh asked her. He had ordered an Omurice for himself and Neko had ordered fish as usual in addition to a strawberry cake.

“Yeah! But it’s still not as good as Kurosuke’s cooking,” Neko protested with her mouth bulging of cake. Kuroh promptly handled her a napkin to wipe her mouth. It was true, Kuroh could see the skill the chefs had put into making the food but it lacked the warmth and care Kuroh paid when he was preparing his own food. “That’s true. When we meet back in our home on the island next week to discuss our information, I’ll cook you something Neko.” Neko perked up instantly. “Thanks Kurosuke! Your cooking is the best!”

Kuroh had to smile, at this other clansman of Shiro’s who was always free with her words and actions. It had gotten them into trouble before with Neko not caring what the consequences of her actions would result in but Kuroh was glad that Neko was with him, ready to face whatever may come, both Silver clansmen united together awaiting the return of their King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neko’s such a cutie to write.


	3. HOMRA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place when Fushimi’s still in Homra and the aftermath. Drabble on Anna’s perspective on Fushimi’s and Yata’s relationship and what may have been. Angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Kushina Anna, Totsuka Tatara, Yata Misaki and Fushimi Saruhiko, Homra secondary characters.
> 
> Pairing: Implied romantic Sarumi.

Kushina Anna knows.

She knows Saruhiko isn’t like the rest of them, all drawn to Homra seeking Mikoto’s red. Even though Anna had become part of Homra after Fushimi and Misaki joined, she doesn’t need to hold a marble up to her eye to see Saruhiko is on the outside, cold, while the rest of them are warm. When the day’s work is done, Homra members trickle in, loudly talking about the day’s activities. Anna hops off her usual seat to move closer to the bar to Mikoto from where he was resting, closer to Mikoto’s red. Izumo who had been wiping the wine glasses, slides her a small glass of cranberry juice and Anna softly says her thanks.

It’s become almost a ritual of a sort-almost every night Izumo will close the bar early, allowing Homra members to sit around and chat, catching up with how everyone else has been. Today is no different, Shouhei and Bandou bantering in one corner, Chitose smugly informing Dewa on why Dewa will never be able to get a woman’s attention (Izumo comes up to them after their conversation gets more heated and warns them if the conversation turns inappropriate for their princess’s ears they are going straight out of the bar), Eric sitting quietly in a corner with Fujishima content by his side. Misaki is good naturedly arguing with Kamamoto who is eating curry while Tatara is recording the scene. Everyone is enjoying themselves.

But not Saruhiko.

Saruhiko is sitting at the far end of the bar, alone. Even when Tatara had come over earlier to try and gently persuade him to join the rest, Saruhiko had clicked his tongue and said he was fine where he was. Saruhiko is messing around on his PDA now, occasionally glancing up in annoyance when a shout of laughter from one of the Homra members happens. Anna notes how Saruhiko’s eyes glance fleetingly at Misaki, who is one of the more boisterous members of the group, how his eyes seem to widen in what could almost be pain before Saruhiko’s expression goes back to one of boredom.

Anna is worried.

* * *

It is the end of another day. Most of the Homra members had gathered back at the bar, after a scuffle with some neighbourhood gangs. Once Mikoto had shown up, there had not been much of a problem but not before Fujishima had had his left arm badly sprained from one of the gang member attacking him with a lead pipe. Izumo is helping Fujishima bandage his arm, warning him to be more careful while Eric stood by the side helping him.

Misaki is infuriated. “Bah those cowards! They’ve been causing trouble behind our backs but once Mikoto-san showed up they all fled!” A murmur of agreement rises up, voices joining in on what they would like to do the people who hurt Fujishima. The only ones not speaking was Mikoto who went upstairs and Saruhiko who was standing alone near the entrance of the bar.

“Now now Yata,” Totsuka says, patting the redhead’s shoulder, “At least Fujishima isn’t too badly hurt. Everyone is in awe of King, so it’s only natural they’ll flee when King appears right?”

“Hmph. Next time we see them they aren’t getting away. Me and Saru, we’ll beat them to a pulp, right Saru?”

Saruhiko did not reply, despite Homra’s eyes on him. “He should have watched himself better.”

The bar had quietened down with Saruhiko’s words. Misaki was the one to reply Fushimi. “What do you mean by that Saru! It’s Homra’s pride to stand up for ourselves, to follow Mikoto-san!” The only answer Misaki got was the tinkling of the bell as the door was shut.

Nobody spoke, with Misaki’s expression shocked at Saru leaving so abruptly. Murmurings broke out with various people saying “What’s that guy’s problem?” and “It’s just Fushimi.” Anna saw Izumo and Tatara exchange a glance, before Tatara spoke, smiling and telling everyone to calm down and everything was fine. Kamamoto tentatively put a hand on Yata’s shoulder which Yata shrugged off angrily before loudly saying “Who cares what Saru thinks...” Anna watched as Bar Homra returned to its normal easy going atmosphere and thought of Saruhiko outside.

Anna has wondered before, if she was to use her red marble to look at Saruhiko, what would she see reflected? But she will not do that; because Saruhiko would hate it, hate people breaching his privacy and so Anna won’t.

* * *

 

It is another night at Bar Homra. It is late so almost everyone has left to go back to their own homes. Anna sits in her dress on the couch, her face expressionless as Izumo wipes down the bar and tidies it up.

“Anna, it’s time to sleep.” Tatara comes down from the second floor of the bar, his ever gentle smile in place. He offers a hand to Anna and Anna accepts as he carefully escorts her up, waving goodnight to Izumo.

“Tatara.” Anna states as they reach the entrance of her room.

“What is it Anna?”

“Will Saruhiko leave?”

Tatara doesn’t act surprised at Anna’s words. His usual carefree smile seems sadder. “I wish he won’t Anna.”

Anna wishes Totsuka a good night and they don’t speak further.

* * *

 

Anna knows something is wrong. There is a tension in the air, even though it is only her and Izumo in the bar. Anna’s sense of dread grows as the afternoon drags on and Izumo notices, asking her what is the matter. Anna shakes her head. She does not know what to anticipate, this sense of coldness.

She knows when Yata stumbles into the bar later that day, red-eyed and snapping at everyone who asks what’s wrong. Someone asks where is Fushimi and Yata looks like he’s been punched, before he almost seems to shrink into himself and is almost close to tears. Later Tatara and Izumo manage to extract from Yata what Anna already knows: Fushimi has left Homra for good and has joined Scepter Four. Anna feels a sense of loss when she realises this, but knows Misaki’s must be far worse.

Misaki says he wants to be left alone and Tatara and Izumo leave him, but after awhile when Yata is composed again, Anna knocks on the door and silently goes to Misaki, slipping her hand into his. After a while Yata squeezes her hand.

She knows nothing can fill the hole Saruhiko has left behind but she can do this much for Misaki at least. Maybe one day Saruhiko and Misaki will reconcile peacefully, but until then Homra will be here for him.


End file.
